


I Want The Secrets Your Secrets Haven't Found

by a_ufo_party



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Fic Exchange, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mild Language, some angst but also some fluff, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ufo_party/pseuds/a_ufo_party
Summary: By day, Daisy Johnson lived with her best friend, Antoine Triplett, in their shared apartment. By night, she was Quake, a superpowered, crime fighting, guardian of her city. Despite her strong feelings for her roommate, she never acted on them as her nighttime occupation may put him in the way of danger. However, this all changes when she learns the secret identity of Tripwire, her longtime arch rival and pain in the ass.





	I Want The Secrets Your Secrets Haven't Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sarah, AKA @triqdaisy as part of the AOS Fic Net 2.0's Mid-Year Fic Exchange!
> 
> Prompt: Trip and Daisy are roommates and secretly in love with each other. But what they don't know about each other is that they're also both superheroes, and they just so happen to be each other's arch enemies.

Daisy sneezed.

"Bless you!" her roommate, Antoine Triplett, sang from the kitchen. "Soup's almost ready. And I'll tell you, if my mama's recipe doesn't cure you then you're already too far gone."

A stuffy laugh escaped the sick young woman as she pulled the quilted blanket up around her shoulders. 

After a moment, Trip appeared in the living room door with a concerned smile. A pink, frilly apron wrapped his muscular frame and gloved hands held a steaming bowl of soup. "Dinner is served, milady."

Approaching the couch where Daisy rested, Trip sat the soup on their coffee table. Then, he helped her sit up, fluffing the pillow behind her back. 

"Aw, Trip, you really didn't have to-ah ah ah-" She sneezed again, covering her mouth with her elbow.

"Hush, now. You enjoy the soup. I've got a couple errands to run but I'll pick up some movies from the library while I'm out." He smiled warmly, giving her arm a quick squeeze.

"You know we have Netflix, right?" Daisy teased, feeling a warm, giddy glow rise in her chest at the attentive care of her roommate.

"Netflix doesn't have 1995's Pride and Prejudice with our boy Colin Firth. And I know my girl likes to get her Jane Austen on when she's sick."

Daisy beamed at him before tasting the fragrant soup. "Holy shit-"

"It's good, right? Now that's all you'll crave whenever you feel sick. You're welcome." Smirking, he removed the apron and pulled on his jacket. "Call if you think of anything you need!"

Daisy waved goodbye as he left out the door and took another sip of the tomato bisque. 

She had no idea what she'd done to deserve such a caring roommate. When she had responded to his ad in the newspaper three years ago all she had hoped for was someone who wouldn't be too nosey about her personal life. What she had received instead was a best friend who bandaged her wounds (not questioning when she told him she had "fallen" or "misstepped") came home with her for Christmas and Thanksgiving, and made her delicious soup from scratch when she was sick.

Their relationship was almost like that of a married couple, excluding the obvious element of romance. Not that Daisy hadn't thought about him in that way. In fact, she did quite often. But her occupation wouldn't allow it.

Being a famous crime fighting vigilante (Quake, as her fans called her) eliminated any potential for a love life. Because if one of the bad guys escaped, they would go after her loved ones. And if anything ever happened to Trip, sweet, smiling, ever optimistic Trip, she would-

She didn't know what she would do. Nothing could possibly be punishment enough for a villain who snuffed out so bright a light.

Finishing the bowl of soup with a gulp, Daisy was disappointed to hear a familiar buzzing from her laptop. With a groan, she picked it up and glanced at the screen reluctantly.

_ Member of Hydra seen near 24th Street. _

Hydra was a local crime gang that had been terrorizing the city for several years. But since Daisy's move there, she had slowly but surely been taking out their ranks until only five members remained. She assumed this man spotted was Grant Ward, as she had reason to believe all the others were in hiding. Ward was a slimy scumbag that even the gang itself didn’t seem to trust (and rightly so, as he had betrayed the location of their base to the police last year in exchange for release from jail)   
Grabbing the bottle of cold medication from the coffee table, Daisy scribbled out a quick note to Trip, making an excuse for her absence. Then she pulled on her bulletproof vest and suit before securing a mask over her face and sprinting out the door.

It was time to go to work.

* * *

 

Daisy had not even been staked out on the fire escape of an abandoned apartment building for an hour before she heard the irritatingly familiar rumble of a motorcycle.

Seconds later, the person manning it became visible.

_ Alias: Tripwire _

_ Superhuman abilities: none _

_ Other abilities: uses antique weapons and equipment, making him difficult to track _

_ Secret identity: unknown _

_ Occupation: vigilante _

"Real occupation: pain in my ass." Daisy added wryly to herself. She watched in a most inconvenienced state as the masked man climbed the rusted ladder until he was beside her.

The moment he saw her, a muffled groan escaped him. "Son of a bitch."

Daisy scoffed. "Good to see you too. You're a little late, but I guess slow and steady wins the race, huh?" She made sure to speak in a lower, hoarse tone to disguise her real voice.

Tripwire didn't have to worry about this. Around his mouth was a large, cumbersome, metal contraption which distorted his voice. "Why don't you just step back and let me get this guy so we can both go home, huh?"

"No way in hell. I've been tracking Grant Ward since the police let him out of jail, so I'm not letting you take this away from me."

"Very noble."

"Oh, like you’re not here for any personal gain. You definitely didn't see the reward for this piece of shit and decide you wanted a new bike."

"Old bike's fine, thanks.”

“Ok, well if not a new bike, then some more of your ‘fashion over function’ antique crap.”

“That's right. Fashion over function. Like my little wristwatch here. No practical use at all.” Holding up his hand, he gestured towards his wrist. Then, he made a fist.

Instantly, a glaring laser erupted from the watch’s face. 

Daisy barely had time to roll out of the way.

With an angry growl, she lifted her hand and readied herself to quake him. However, a sound stopped her cold.

Footsteps.

Tripwire seemed equally distracted. 

Rolling her eyes, Daisy paused and listened for a moment, hands poised to feel the vibrations of anyone near by. "Well, thanks to you for dropping by, I think Ward knows we're here now."

"That was the idea."

"...Sorry, what?"

"You're the bait." And with a wink, Tripwire kicked through one of the building's windows and disappeared inside.

Instantly, a bullet whizzed past Daisy's ear, piercing the brick behind her. Eyes flying to the neighboring rooftop, she saw Ward, perched with a sniper rifle. "Mother f-" 

But her words were interrupted by a strong arm around her waist. 

Tripwire was pulling her through the window with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she grunted, slamming her elbow into his side.

"Keeping you alive. So stop your damn struggling," replied the young man, dragging her down a dust covered staircase. Bullets shattered the windows above, spraying glittering glass beneath their feet.

"Wait, I thought I was the bait."

"You were. He took it. Now I'm gonna go get him-"

With a grunt, Daisy stomped firmly onto his shoe. It bore the desired result, and his grip on her waist fell. Then, she rammed his chest, causing him to lose his balance and tumble down the steps with a yelp. 

"Correction: now, _ I  _ am going to go get him." Pausing to stare down at him for a moment, she crossed her arms. "Better luck next time."

Daisy grinned to herself as she sprinted away through the empty building’s dust flooded halls. Although she knew she hadn’t stopped Tripwire, only slowed him down, it still gave her a rush of satisfaction to have momentarily beat his smug ass. Eventually, she reached the back door of the apartment, the one which led into the alley, and paused. Reaching out a hand she felt for the vibration of incoming footsteps. 

Nothing.

Odd.

Cautiously, she stepped outside and peered at the neighboring roof. The tip of Ward’s sniper rifle was no longer visible. Perhaps he had made a run for it. Or maybe…

“Quake, look out!” Tripwire’s voice rang out suddenly.

The next thing Daisy knew, the scream of a bullet whistled through the air from the roof of the apartment she had just exited.

Tripwire launched himself on top of her.

Her head thudded against the pavement.

And everything went black.

Daisy’s head throbbed as she strenuously opened her eyes and sat up. 

She didn’t know for sure how much time had passed. However, judging by the position of the moon, she guessed she had been out for a little under an hour.

Rising shakily to her feet, she then heard a weak, mechanical groan from behind one of the dumpsters.

Tripwire.

Making her way to the source of the sound, she saw him, hunched over, a trail of blood indicating his location. Dark liquid soaked the front of his suit and his chest heaved lamely, suggesting shallow breath.

Another mechanical blurb erupted from him, but the voice coder distorted it beyond comprehension. 

“Tripwire?” she breathed nervously, kneeling beside him.

Instantly the man took her hand with a surprisingly strong grip and made another mumble.

“I...I can’t understand you. Try to speak up,” pleaded Daisy. “I’ll call an ambulance.”

Dialing 911 on her phone with trembling fingers, she recited their location to the operator before hanging up. “Talk to me, buddy. Please.”

A strained moment passed.

Then, several pained words became audible from the wounded man. “Take..off..voice..coder…”

Daisy’s eyes widened. 

She was about to hear the real voice of her arch rival.

The person who had been a pain in her ass for years.

The person who...had just saved her life.

With a deep breath she removed the metal contraption.

“You..do me a favor?” he breathed weakly.

His voice was familiar.

_ So  _ familiar.

She nodded.

“I’m in love..with-” A painful wince interrupted his words.

Moving forward, Daisy wrapped her arms around him to brace him. “I’ve got you. You’re okay. Just-just keep talking until an ambulance shows up. In love with who?”

“My roommate.”

Instantly, Daisy went cold. “Oh?”

“But-but I couldn't figure out how to tell her. Because she...doesn't know I'm…” 

She couldn't believe her ears. They were two sides of the same coin. “...yeah, I get that.” 

“Would you just...if I don't make it, can...you tell...that I love-I loved....” he trailed off, slumping over lifelessly.

“No.” Daisy breathed, shaking him.

He didn't stir.

But his pulse beat.

She could still save him.

“No, I won't tell her,” she whispered against his ear, hoping he could hear. “Because you are going to live and tell her yourself.”

Ambulance sirens sounded in the distance like the song of a guardian angel. It was then that Daisy thought of something. If the police showed up as well and saw Tripwire’s weapons and costume, he would be arrested. So, frantically, she began to gather up all his equipment. She bagged the grenades, radios, and trick cigarettes. She removed his bullet lined jacket, gently so as not to further deepen his pain. Then, she peeled the mask away from his face.

And a gasp ripped from her lungs.

It was Trip.

_ Her _ Trip.

But before she had time to process the new found information, the lights of the ambulance illuminated the ally with red and blue. So, with a final look at her best friend, bleeding out, she quaked herself off of the ground and escaped across the rooftops.

* * *

 

Daisy drew circles on Trip’s wrist with her thumb as he slept. With each heartbeat she heard the doctor’s words repeated in her mind.

_ He’s gonna be just fine. _

_ He’s gonna be just fine. _

_ He’s gonna be just fine. _

No combination of words had ever meant as much to her. Her best friend, the man she loved, was going to be  _ just fine _ .

Lifting his hand carefully, she pressed a kiss onto his fingers. So much had happened in the past 24 hours she barely knew how to process everything. However, despite learning that her best friend was also her arch rival, the thing that ran rampantly through her mind was his confession. 

_ “I’m in love with my roommate.” _

A part of her, a very large part, wanted to kiss him soundly on the lips the moment he woke up and tell him that she felt the same way. But that plan quickly dissolved when her reasoning finally returned and hushed her impulsive desire. There were a million reasons why that was a bad idea. First of all, he had told her his feelings when he thought he was going to die. When he knew the knowledge of his love could not bring her harm in any way. He also had no idea that she was Quake. And a tiny, nagging voice continuously suggested to Daisy that Trip may not take as kindly to the fact that she was his arch rival as she did. Although, he had thrown himself in front of a bullet for Quake…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Trip’s eyes suddenly fluttered open. 

“Hey you.” She beamed at him, bringing her chair even closer.

“Wha-how did you-” he started groggily.

“The hospital called me. So, you got shot while running errands?” Helping him sit up, she fluffed the pillows behind his head.

A short, rueful laugh escaped his lips. “Yeah, pretty badass, huh?”

“Very. Almost as badass as the fact that Quake was apparently the one that found you and called the hospital.”

“Really? The vigilante?”

“Superhero,” she corrected, before realizing her reaction was perhaps a tad too passionate. “So, um...I brought you balloons.”

Trip grinned, staring at the large bundle of pink and white floating orbs. “Would you look at that. ‘It’s a girl!’”

“That was all the gift shop had!” 

“They’re wonderful...and so are you.” Reaching out, he squeezed her hand.

Daisy felt her heart swell. 

“So, did the doctor’s say when I can get out of this place?”

“Yeah, you’ve gotta stay for a couple more days. You kind of just got shot, in case you didn’t know.”

Trip rolled his eyes wryly.

“But, it won’t be so bad. I’ll come visit you everyday, and we can eat the horrible cafeteria food together.”

“Girl, you’re too good to me.”

Grinning, she placed her hand on top of his. Then, she sobered slightly. “I...I’m really glad you’re okay, Trip.”

“Yeah?” he said with a soft smile.

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad I’m okay too.”

* * *

 

_ Two weeks later... _

It was pouring rain. The kind of thick, misty rain that made it difficult to see five feet in front of your face. But still, Daisy waited, bag of Trip's gear in hand. 

That morning she had left him a note from Quake (addressed to Tripwire) instructing him to meet her in the alley off of Imperial Street if he wanted his equipment back. And she knew him well enough not to doubt that he would take the bait.

Sure enough, over the roar of the rain, a motorcycle engine sounded off.

Then, Trip's silhouette became visible through the curtain of grey fog.

"I've come for my stuff!" His voice was slightly muffled due to the ski mask he wore over his face.

"Come and get it!" Daisy replied, waving the bag.

Reluctantly, he approached until he was fully visible. The rain had now soaked him completely, making his mask and jacket cling to his features, therefore rendering them rather useless. "What do you want in return?"

"Why do you assume I want something?" she smirked, crossing her arms. Now that she knew her nemesis was Trip, their banter made her far less annoyed, and far more flirtatious.

Or perhaps, she realized, it had been that way the whole time...

"Why else would you want to meet me in person?"

"Maybe I just wanted to make sure you were alright..."

A dry laugh escaped him. "For a vigilante with a secret identity, you sure are a terrible liar."

"Fine, believe what you want, oh pessimistic one." She tossed him the sopping bag.

For a long moment he looked at her expectantly. Then, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So...I can go?"

"Yeah. You can go." she nodded, biting her lip. 

She wanted to tell him.

She wanted to tell him so badly.

"Oh. Um, alright. Well, thank you." Trip nodded, before swiveling to walk away.

"Trip-Tripwire, wait!" she called after him a moment later.

He turned and gestured for her to go ahead.

"Your roommate. Have you told her how you feel yet?"

A beat passed.

Then a surprised laugh escaped him. "Um, no. I guess I haven’t."

"Well, you should."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Because...because I bet she feels the same way."

"I don't know. I just don't wanna mess up what we have."

"You won't." She shook her head, heart pounding in her ears.

"I'm afraid you just don't understand."

"What's there to understand? You love her, don't you?"

"More than anything in the world."

"So tell her!"

"...why do you care so much?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I know she feels the same way!"

"How would you know that?"

"I just do."

"How?"

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore!" she cried finally, ripping off her mask. 

For a moment Trip just gaped at her. Then, he breathed with a disbelieving smile, "Daisy?"

Unable to hold back, she ran towards him, splashing through puddles as she went. "Take off that damn mask, Trip."

He did so most willingly. And the moment the soaked fabric was peeled away from his mouth, Daisy's lips crashed against his.

Responding enthusiastically, he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Despite the chill of the rain, Trip's lips were warm and somehow familiar. The way he swayed them slightly and cupped her face with one hand made Daisy's knees weak. But his strong arm around her waist kept her from losing balance.

The moment Trip pulled away, he looked at her intensely, as if confirming that it was, indeed, her. “So...you’re Quake.”

It wasn’t exactly a question, but Daisy nodded anyway. “And you’re-”

“Tripwire. Uhuh.”

Grinning, she grabbed the front of his jacket and kissed him again, tasting the sweet flavor of fresh rain on his lips.

“How long have you known?” Trip rasped when they parted once more.

“Since the night you were shot.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know! I guess I was scared you didn’t want me to know how you felt unless you were on your deathbed.”

“So, you feel the same way then?” His eyes lit up with such boyish happiness that Daisy couldn’t help but grin back.

“Yeah…” she nodded, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “I-I love you.”

It felt good to say outloud what she had been thinking privately for years.  

So, she said it again with a breathless laugh. “I love you!”

“And I love you.” He declared, running his fingers through her hair.

The two stood for a long while, beaming at each other, as the rain pelted their bodies.

“So...are we..?” Trip started after a moment.

“Dating? Yes. Absolutely.” 

“I was going to say ‘still rivals’ but I’m ok with your question too.”

“Oh.” she laughed, “I mean, we could keep being rivals. Not gonna lie, I definitely felt some sexual tension when we argued, which could be fun.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Trip smirked.

“Or, we could always, I don’t know....team up?” she added in a more serious tone.

“I do like the sound of that.”

“But I am not going to be trading my computer for some antique shit.”

“C’mon, girl! That stuff is priceless.”

“It’s a gimmick!”

“Oh, and your ‘quake’ branding isn’t?”

“Step a little closer and I’ll show you what a gimmick my quaking is.” she challenged, lifting her hand threateningly.

“Oh, I would be happy to step a little closer.” 

And with that, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. One which she was all too pleased to return.

 


End file.
